Should've Kissed You
by Khion
Summary: Ian finally told her how he feels towards Amy...


**Hey, guys. I started to have an idea about this when I heard this on my phone. Then, I was like DING! Insta-AMIAN! Anyway, I hope you'll like this.**

* * *

**Why am I mad? I don't get it**

**It seems like every time you give me signs and I miss it**

**I did it again, I admit it**

**I left you standing there and now I regret it**

I looked at the clock, its 1:45 am. I'm alone in the CCC except for Evan Tolliver. He misses his girlfriend whom I still love and care about. I'm angry at Tolliver because if he was out of the picture, it will be easier for me to make her like me again. I'm mad…mad at my mother, my father, the Vespers. I know I shouldn't be mad and I also don't get it. But the worst and the most furious part is that it could have been me if I took the flight but I didn't and now I lost her. I lost the girl who changed me… She gave me signs and chances, what did I do? I blew it. She gave me a chance after Korea, after I left her standing in the cave alone.

**Seems like every time I get the chance**

**I lose my cool and I blow it**

**And I get all tongue tied, lost in your eyes**

**I'm a fool and I know it**

I once got a lucky chance via Skype. I don't what to tell her to make her listen. So, I decided to tell her first about my mother who I believe is a Vesper. She told me that she hates me, nobody hate me…Well, maybe except for Saladin. She was angry at me for something I didn't do. I can remember her eyes that time, it wasn't just jade green, there was ruby red the shoes her furiousness at me. The jade eyes that I can get lost myself into are gone.

**I should've kissed you, I should've told you**

**Told you just how I feel**

**And next time I won't stop, I'll listen to my heart**

**'Cause what I feel is real**

I should've told you something more except for LOVELY. You're certainly more than that…more than. And in next time you gave me chance, I won't stop and I'll listen to my heart and tell you what I feel because this time I'm sure of its real.

**No, I did not give you my two cents**

**A million reasons why I should have and it makes no sense**

**So here I am by myself again**

**Stopping for green lights and I know**

**I wanna be more than friends**

**"**Ian, I'm going home now. My mom is starting to search for me."

"Approve." I said to Evan.

"Aren't you going home?"

"I don't possess a home, anymore."

"Ian, I didn't mean to.."

"It's alright. Depart."

"Ok, I'll leave now."

He went out and I was working alone now. There's a flashing icon and I reluctantly click it, I saw Amy's message. She wants me to meet her at the park. She said that she have some important things to tell me. I drove and I realize this might be the chance I've been waiting for.

**So I turned the car around and you were right where I left you**

**And your smile said you were feeling me too**

**And then the moon shined bright**

I parked my car next to the blue car. I saw her sitting at the bench looking as lovely as usual. She's smiling while looking at me.

"Amy, fine night we're having. How are you?"

"Good. I'm sorry about the last time I told you that I hate you."

"It's alright. I get the picture."

"No, it wasn't. I'm sorry; I don't really hate you…" She said while looking at the silver moon.

"What do you mean?"

"I-"

**'Cause when your lips met mine**

**Yeah, I finally got it right**

**I'll be leaving with you tonight**

**And I won't have to say**

**I should've kissed you, I should've told you**

**Told you just how I feel**

**And next time I won't stop, I'll listen to my heart**

**'Cause what I feel is real**

I didn't want to lose this chance. I kissed her and she was surprised. But I was more surprise that she didn't push me away but kissed me back. I finally did it. I let go of our lips.

"Amy, I should've told you before how I feel."

"Ian, I-"  
"No, I told myself that next time I won't stop and I'll listen to my heart because I know what I felt is real."

"Ian, I-"

"And now, I won't have to say those words, anymore."

"Ian, I get it. I also feel the same way…"

I smiled.

**'Cause what I'm feeling is real**

* * *

**So, please tell me your opinion about this...  
~Khion.**


End file.
